


The Incredible Lightness of Screaming

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to lighten up. Total PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

We own nothing Harry Potter. We make no money from this story.

 

Another PWP one shot - set in the same universe as 'Powerplay'. This makes sense if you haven't read Powerplay, but will mean more if you have! 

 

The Incredible Lightness of Screaming

 

 

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding, Potter!" Draco Malfoy sneered with characteristic fervour as he scoured the room to which the dark haired boy had led him.

 

Harry was looking rather nervous - a nice look on the youth, truth be told, not that Draco would ever admit it - and blushing rather becomingly. "You said somewhere private!" Harry said, a bit defensively.

 

"But this ... _dump_?!" Draco shrieked, hair floating lightly about his slender shoulders. It had grown long in the year since he had finished school and now it sat across his collar bone, contrasting nicely with the plain black robe he wore. Only the smooth way it moved gave away any hint as to how much the garment must have cost

 

"Must you be such a ... such a..." Harry stopped, stuck for a word to describe the other.

 

Draco ignored him and looked at the bed. "Are you insane?!" he yelled when he looked it, "THAT is unsanitary! I am not going anywhere near it!"

 

"Oh for..." Harry muttered, and cast a quick spell. At once, the grotty, barely safe Shrieking Shack changed to its actual form, a neat and tidy building with a scrupulously clean and luxurious looking king size bed in the middle of the room.

 

"This is where I live, Draco. No one can see what it actually looks like unless I allow them to. Did you really think I'd bring you here if it looked like what it did look like?" Harry asked.

 

A raised eyebrow was the only answer he received before the blond moved to the bed and gingerly poked it with one finger.

 

"It's not going to collapse, or bite you!" Harry smiled, although he was a little fed up of the other's pickiness, "It's just a bed, Dray."

 

"No," Draco said sternly, "No no no!"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Dra - CO. Come on, say it with me. Dra - CO."

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. If it wasn't that Dray - all right DraCO - was a willing bed mate, he'd have finished this whatever-it-was with the high maintenance blond long before now.

 

"Whatever," he muttered, "Just, get on the bed, 'k?"

 

Draco, in true Malfoy fashion, ignored the suggestion and instead removed every item of clothing he wore. He finally stood in the centre of the room, completely naked, his cheeks lily white. As much as it seemed impossible, the milky paleness of Draco's face was darker than his ass. Harry longed to plunge his dick between those pale mounds, knowing just how tight the blond was.

 

Draco smirked, knowing how magnificent his body was, and so, with one hand he grabbed his dick and began lazily pumping his thick flesh, eyes fixed on his partner, enjoying the flush on his cheeks, and the way the other lad nibbled his lower lip. 

 

"Come and get it," Draco said sarcastically.

 

Harry threw off his clothes and lunged for the blond. He sank to his knees and noisily sucked Draco into his mouth. His fingers probed between the cheeks, and he moaned when he felt the wetness already there. He loved it when Draco lubed himself before their meetings.

 

One digit went up, hungrily swallowed by the tight heat, and he sucked his cheeks in, drawing more of the cock into his mouth.

 

Above him, Draco sighed softly as the pressure on his dick increased. His hands shook a little with the pleasure of it, but he made no noise, not even when he spilled into Harry's mouth.

 

On the floor, Harry let the dick pop from his mouth and looked up at Draco, annoyance on his face. "Why are you so repressed?" he asked, "A dead troll would make more noise than you do!"

 

"Never," Draco said quite seriously, " _ever_ compare me with a troll in _any_ way, Potter, clear?" His voice was dangerous.

 

Harry huffed and stood up angry, but still horny. "Fine," he snapped, "just get on the bed so I can fuck you."

 

Both of Draco's eyebrows shot up. "You pull a hissy fit and expect to get my ass as a reward? I hardly think so Potter. On the bed, spread your legs."

 

Harry pointed at Draco's soft prick. "You're not your Dad," Harry commented, "you don't carry a cane around with you, so what, precisely, do you intend to fuck me with?"

 

Draco stepped close to the green eyed boy. "Get on the bed," he whispered silkily, "and you'll find out." He trailed one nail over the heaving chest, a knowing smile on his face. Harry was a complete whore and he was about to get the buggering of his life.

 

Whimpering with excitement, Harry crawled onto the bed and settled on his hands and knees, thighs open, showing his entrance to the blond.

 

Draco smirked again and approached. Reaching for his wand, he quickly lubricated the Gryffindor, then placed himself between his legs, plunging one finger deep into his tight ass.

 

Harry screamed, throwing his head back. He jerked his hips forward, trying to escape the intruder burning into his passage, but to no avail. A second digit was quickly shoved within, and the other hand placed on his hip to hold him still whilst he was thoroughly finger fucked.

 

"Ah! fuck! Shit! harder! More! Dray! More! Oh! god! Please! You BASTARD!" this last as Draco rammed a third digit in and began pounding into the hole.

 

Hips bucking madly, Harry trembled and wailed as he was fingered deeply and fully. He shrieked as Draco's little finger also pressed in, and howled as the thumb vanished into his ass too!

 

Whole hand swallowed by Harry's body, Draco began exploring the channel fully with his fingers. It felt incredible to see his wrist sticking out of the man, and so he moved his hand around inside. Feeling for the nub, he gripped it between two fingers and felt Harry's arse clamping around him.

 

"ARGH! Oh! GAH! Dray! God! You're .... killing .... me!" 

 

Draco ripped free and slammed his erect cock into the ready channel. Harry flung his head back and screamed as he was fucked and fucked and fucked.

 

He clawed at the sheets, screaming as his nub was battered by the other man's hard pole. It was reaming him and he was loving every second of it! He squealed as Draco's hands clenched on his hips and his cock drove up into him still more forcefully.

 

His fingers clenched in a death grip on the blankets, Harry SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEED and came, his seed spattering onto the bed and up his chest. 

 

Behind him, Draco panted and grunted and shot his load.

 

Once he was able to move again, which was about ten minutes later, Harry struggled free from the man still clinging to him and glared at Draco, "Why don't you ever make any noise?" he grumbled, "It's not natural."

 

"No, Potter, hearing your own father going at it is not natural," Draco retorted, "Which is exactly what happened one night when he screamed so loudly he broke the silencing charms he'd put up." he paused, watching the raven haired lad shudder. "Indeed, the _last_ thing I ever wanted to hear was my father begging for 'More! harder! There THERE!'. So, no, Potter, I don't make noise. Ever."

 

Harry smiled and leaned over, taking one nipple into his mouth. He licked at it, knowing how much the other loved his nubs being played with, then said, "But don't you ever want to .. you know... cut loose? Lighten up? Let me know you enjoy being with me?"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I fucked you, didn't I? Would I do that if I didn't want to?"

 

Harry shrugged, rolling the wet nipple between finger and thumb, "You might," he offered, "if you just wanted a willing fuck and no one was avaialble."

 

"Oh stop being fucking paranoid and stop fishing for compliments!" Draco snapped, although he made no move to get away from the fingers trapping his nipple. "Yes, you have a nice arse. Happy now?"

 

Harry beamed and sucked the nipple back into his mouth. "Mverym," he slurped, "bjust wan' make phyou feel as good as I mdo!"

 

He shifted onto the blond's body, rubbing his own erection against Draco's thigh.

 

"Already?" Draco queried, although his voice was a little breathy with desire.

 

"Already," Harry confirmed and plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth.

 

As he frenched the Slytherin, he grabbed his thighs and nudged his dick until it was against the wet pucker.

 

Draco slid his hands into the sheets and gave a low moan. "Come on," Harry choked, rocking lightly. "You can get louder." 

 

Draco turned his head to one side and nibbled on his lower lip, eyes shut. Harry leaned in, thick wet tip beginning to breach the barrier, and he licked Draco's exposed neck at the same time. 

 

The man underneath him groaned quietly.

 

Harry gently, so very gently, slid his tip in, feeling the warmth and grip he longed for. The flared head was all the way in, with the muscles tight behind his sensitive tip. It made him shudder, his cock jiggling within, and Draco moaned again.

 

He licked dry lips and seemd to collect himself, "G-get on with it," he croaked, voice husky.

 

Harry pressed entirely within and dropped onto Draco's body, not moving. He was comfortable in this postiion, buried to the balls inside the blond. He wanted to move, but was determiend to torment the other wizard. He pressed soft, open mouthed kisses on Draco's face, never once stopping long enough to allow the man beneath him to capture his lips and return the affection.

 

He upped the ante with little nips to to the nose, eyebrows, ears, chin, even neck. Tiny bites that brought a swift flush of blood to the surfacce but which didn't bruise. He kept on and on, never landing a nip in the same spot twice, and changing where he bit so Draco never knew where he would be touched next.

 

The blond shook beneath him, lips raised, desperate for a kiss.

 

But still Harry continued his torment. He ran his hands up sensitive sides, over creamy shoulders and up to plunge into and stroke silvery blond hair. Lower down, he could feel Draco's cock leaking continuously between their hot bodies, and could feel the needy grip on his throbbing shaft.

 

Draco clutched at Harry, hands trembling so badly he could scarcely hold his lover. "St-stop it!" he begged, voice cracking a little.

 

Feeling literal, Harry took Draco at his word and pulled out and off the blond.

 

"NO!" Draco shouted, taking them both by surprise. "No," he repeated at a more sensible volume. "Harry, come on, you know you want to fuck me."

 

"I do," Harry agreed and licked his way up spread thighs, sucking on the soft inner skin near Draco's heavy sacs. He skimmed over his pucker, licking up his stomach , and onto a nipple, which he fastened onto like a man dying.

 

With cruel precision, no part of his body contacted with Draco's twitching prick or spasming ass.

 

One hand stroked up and down the inside of one leg, nearly reaching the pucker. Over and over and over and over...

 

"FUCK ME!" Draco yelled, "For Merlin's sake, fuck me you bastard!" He shook and thrashed as the hand hovered directly above his pucker. He could feel the nail pressing against his skin.

 

Harry shifted, aligning his member with the hole. He looked into dilated eyes, his own just as dark and smiled knowingly. He rolled his hips forward so that his dick rubbed Draco's entrance.

 

"DO IT!" Draco ground out, teeth gritted.

 

Harry held the other body still and rammed every last inch of his cock straight into Draco, who howled as his body had to stretch to accommodate the invader, and yelped as his nub was slammed into.

 

"See how...good ...it is .... to ... lighten .... up?" Harry gasped, as his dick rammed again and again into the channel. He pound into the body beneath him, reaming Draco, and stabbing hard at his nub, loving the gasps and groans Draco expelled. 

 

Harry moved Draco's legs so that they were pushed over his shoulders, bending him in half, and then began to thrust seriously. He relentlessly fucked Draco's passage; his own prick had been aching for this for so long that he wanted to fuck himself to oblivion. From the gasping and soft cries he heard, Draco felt the same.

 

"Oh! More! There! Harry! Please! Oh, please!" 

 

Sweat slicking their bodies, Harry struggled to keep his grip on Draco's legs as he hammered away. His balls were tightening, he could feel it, but he wanted to keep going, to pound into this man forever, until he screamed out Harry's name and screamed and screamed until he couldn't scream any more.

 

Draco clutched at his lover, nonsense words spilling from him as his peak approached. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" he called in time with the thrusts into him.

 

The perfection of the body under him, coupled with the gasps and words, drove Harry over the edge. He came HARD inside Draco, the stream from his pole sluiced over his nub and deep into his eager passageway.

 

At the sudden stream of pressure against his nub, Draco bucked and shrieked like an opera singer, his nails dug deep into Harry and he simply went on and on, screaming as his nub pulsed and his dick spewed its release.

 

At last, limp with pleasure, he slumped, every muscle relaxing.

 

Breathily, and bit smugly, Harry said, "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" 

 

**********************************

 

Like it? Hate it? Review and let us know!!


End file.
